


Coming Home

by Aquatigermice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Alpha Castiel, Bad Parent John Winchester, Dean is a flirt, Dean raising Sam, Demon Omega Dean Winchester, Disowned Castiel, Established Relationship, M/M, Not hunters, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent Dean Winchester, Stud Alpha Castiel in the past(mention), mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: Dean Winchester has had a week from hell. Dean is a man of simple needs. So after a long week there are only a handful of things he wants. None of which will happen if he can't get home first.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audio_Angeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio_Angeli/gifts).



> So this is my first Supernatural story that I have completed. I have started a story in the past (and did not get very far.) And I have had a few characters show up in another story that was for a different fandom. I am happy to say I am pleased with this work. I got everything that was in my head out that I wanted for this story, plus the theme, and a couple of the favorite tropes of my match potion-hunter even if the word count got very close there for a while. So I hope that this goes over well.
> 
> This story is probably a T but just in case I am putting it as a M.  
> 
> 
> A special thanks to Briston for cheer reading and to my Beta Neverever (who only saw 2 episodes of the show but still wanted to beta this thing).

Dean sat at the shabby little bus stop, his duffel tucked neatly at his side. He was dog tired. And after the long work week from hell that Dean just had, he felt dead inside.

All he wanted to do was get home, eat some burgers, have a whole damn pie, sleep and if he was lucky, maybe get laid. Though the getting laid part might have to wait until tomorrow. That was if the damn bus showed up. Man, Dean hated the bus system. He wouldn't have been here waiting if some little demons hadn't messed with Baby last week. 

It wasn't too bad. It was an easy fix that Dean could do himself. He just needed the part which he had to order. 

Ordering was always a nightmare. Shipping times varied depending on who he ordered from. Dean in the past had orders take months to get to him. Which was why Dean started getting his brother to order stuff. Sellers seemed more willing to deal with people like his brother. But even doing that, the part had not arrived in time for Dean's rotation at work which meant public transportation. 

Sparing a look at his watch, Dean let out a groan as he looked up to the sky. The blood red of fire burned darkly above. Waves of heat pulsed out from the ball positioned dead center in the sky. 

The sun was always out here. 

It was also always hot. Well, hot was an understatement but Dean, like many others here, were used to it by now. It was just something that happened when the change occurred, something Dean didn't like to talk about. The good news was that at least Sammy was ok now, saved from this hell which, in the end, was all that Dean cared about. 

The air suddenly hissed and popped at the sound of something breaking through the magical barrier. Dean spared a glance back to the sky as the gateway to the west of the sun opened up. Out of it the bus pulled through, gliding down on a beam of light before landing on the road. The tires shrieked a little and other cars on the road honked but everyone made room for the bus. 

There were rules about messing with inter-dimensional transportation. And no one wanted to get into those long legal battles. It was a nightmare that was worse than anything Hell could ever make up. 

As the bus pulled up, Dean stood shaking his wings out, ebony feathers fluffing up, sending soot out in all directions. While doing so, Dean accidentally smacked himself in the horns with one of them. "Son of a bitch," Dean said. He had been changed for years now and still he forgot at times that he had the damn things on his head. 

"You getting on, Son?" a voice called out.

Dean's head snapped up to see that the bus had stopped in front of him. The door was now open and the bus driver was staring down at him, the white feathers of his wings puffed up in concern. Pinking just a little, Dean grabbed his bag before nodding, hurrying up the steps. 

With a quick move of his hands, Dean dropped a few coins and the slip of paper with his destination on it in the farebox. His coins were still jingling and the paper was burning as Dean made his way to the back. The bus slowly moved back onto the road. It wasn't until he was in his seat that Dean pulled out the small compact he had in his bag. Dean checked his horns and found that they seemed fine. 

Scaly, ebony and curling slowly upwards, Dean's horns were still on the short side. Nothing like John's, whose horns curved up over his head and behind his back. John always said Dean's horns were coming in nicely. Dean didn't give a fuck what John thought anymore. 

Not after everything. In fact, if it wouldn't hurt so much, Dean would have sawed off his horns long ago. With a tentative touch, Dean reached out and touched the left horn, the one he had hit with his wing. It stung, causing Dean to let out a very creative string of curses. 

"Rude," came the uppity voice to Dean's right. Dean turned to see the lady in a neat and expensive suit looking critically over Dean's appearance. There was something in the blue glow of her eyes though that had Dean smirking. He repositioned himself letting his wings flare-up slightly in a display. Throwing one leg up onto the seat and letting the other remain on the ground, Dean canted his hips forward. "Hey." Dean said back. 

The woman stared longer than was appropriate before her friend who was seated next to her elbowed her in the side. After a hissed conversation, the two stood and moved up a few seats. It made Dean laugh. 

"Angels," he said as he straightened into a more comfortable sitting position. Dean pulled his headphones out of his bag, putting them on before staring out the window. Music filled his mind as the bus moved on, only stopping a few times. 

Dean let himself go with the rock flowing out of the tiny speakers as he stared at Hell. The castle of the MacLeods' towered in the distance. It always drew the eye to it. It was just like their Queen Rowena, flashy yet in a graceful way. Dean knew her and her son Crowley. Crowley had liked having Dean around for awhile as a plaything. The prince had whims that went just as fast as they came. Not that Dean was upset about it. 

Crowley had been fun but a bit annoying in Dean's opinion. There were plenty of parties that always had the best food, alcohol and entertainment that a person of Crowley's position could ever want. And Dean could say that even though he had tried all the parties had to offer, he was pretty okay with the invites to the castle slowly tapering off before stopping. Dean got the feeling that Crowley knew there was a pup way before Dean had and in a rare moment was trying to do the right thing for a friend, something Dean was grateful for.

Especially since one of those parties had left him with a little something more. John on the other hand was not so happy. Dean knew that John thought this was the Winchesters’ chance to finally move up in the world. Or at least a chance that would stick. Marrying an angel from the powerful Campbell family for love had been enough for John. Or it was until the incident. 

Sam claimed he wasn't a Winchester and vowed to never see John again. So that left Dean with all the hopes and ambitions of his father. Dean had to laugh at the thought. How could John have thought that someone as wild as Crowley would want to hitch their wagon to Dean? Crowley barely even liked omegas and he sure enough didn't have sex with them. No matter how many times Crowley had said Dean was "the most sexy demon I have ever seen." Dean was only ever eye candy for Crowley.

"Don't think like that," the gravelly voice spoke within Dean's mind. "You are more than that." The voice had finished firmly. Which meant that ... Dean paused to see that, yes, indeed, he was pressing a hand against the mark. Dammit, he could be such a goddamn girl at times. 'Sorry. On the bus. See you soon,' Dean thought back before taking his hand away from the mark on his arm. Dean could sense the questions being pushed his way. But without his hand on his mark, there were no words communicated, just feelings.

Dean's thoughts moved away from his father's disappointment as the bus picked up speed. If Dean pressed his face against the glass, he would be able to see the many gates that led out of here. There were many smaller tunnel ones that were always backed up. Dean shuddered to think about being held up in that line for days on end. Then there was the express lane. These were for those with high ranking jobs, passholders and other important people. Dean was glad to say that if he was driving Baby, he would have been in that lane. Then of course the lane the bus was in. There was no wait for the bus. One second it was in Hell, the next it was on Earth without even the slightest hitch.

The only thing to tip Dean off that he was no longer in Hell, besides the sky going from being on fire and the return of normal colors, was that Dean's outer lids finally blinked back. The harshness of Hell hurt human eyes, but demons had adapted with a sort of built-in set of black shades that covered the whole exposed eyeball. It was handy but it dulled colors.

After passing the gates, it took only three stops before the bus got to his. Now that he was on Earth, Dean went ahead and shifted his wings and horns to another plane. It was a weakness that you didn't want to broadcast. 

While Heaven and Hell had unlimited space, Earth was limited and crowded. The cutting of one's wings and horns was not only painful but also was a way to drain one's power. It couldn't be done in Heaven or Hell due to the mystic powers of those realms. But on Earth, it was a different ballgame. 

There were some angels and demons that were so powerful that they would wear their wings no matter what. Dean, even with powerful parents from both sides, wasn't taking any chances. With a rare weapon anyone was at risk. Dean could still remember how lovely his parent's wings were. It didn't matter how powerful an angel Mary had been. There was no power in the world that could have stopped what had happened that night. 

A buzz went through Dean as the bus slowed down, letting him know it was his stop. Throwing his bag over his shoulder, Dean made his way down the narrow walkway of the bus. He smirked at some of the things his fellow passengers were thinking. 

Being a demon had its perks. Like being able to hear some of the more sinful thoughts others had around him. It was a confidence boost to know that if he wanted he could have his choice of just about anyone on this bus. To know after all these years and having whelped Dean Winchester was still sexy.

Exaggerating his movements, Dean shifted around the two Angels from earlier. Letting his voice dip a little as he said, "Excuse me, ladies." He chuckled to himself at the lust he was getting off not just one but both of them. 

The little high it gave Dean lasted him halfway down the street. It was times like these that Dean wondered how he ever turned into an angel in the first place. There was such a thrill in being wanted like this. Dean in his younger days use to chase it. Going from bed to bed. 

The thrill never lasted long.

And just like always, Dean suddenly felt hollow. Dean always knew that the feelings others gave off were shallow for reason. Nothing deep or meaningful. 

Most just thought with Dean's hips and legs he would either give or be good at getting a decent roll in the hay. Others who knew his name and figured he wasn't worth anything.

A pretty face. Nothing more. 

That used to be enough. It was all Dean thought he was worth until someone taught him better.

At the thought of the quirky Angel, Dean felt a pep in his step. 

It was only a brief walk to the small but comfortable looking house. It reminded Dean more of a cottage with its small frame and simplistic windows. The whole thing was surrounded by green and flowers. 

Dean wasn't saying he wasn't fond of the place. He had spent many hours hammering and reshaping this home to the glory that it now was. 

With a smile, Dean unlocked the fence, feeling the wards slip over him. 

The sound of multiple feet padding against the dirt was the only warning Dean had before a tan fluff ball was on him. Seeing Miracle made Dean feel so much better. Miracle barked happily at Dean's belly rubs.

"Miss me mutt,” Dean said softly. The hellhound yipped happily, its eyes glowing briefly red. With two firm pats to the tummy, Dean signaled that the rubbing was done. Miracle tried to get Dean to rub him once more but when Dean didn't move, Miracle let out a huff. The dog shook out his coat before trotting off to the other side of the house. 

Dean watched him go before moving up the path to the house. Dean let the smell of the flowers and the sounds of the insects wash over him. Already he was feeling more relaxed. 

Pausing at the side door, Dean looked out into the yard. There was a new beehive tucked in between the others. He almost missed it in his surveying. It seemed he would be having words later today. Then, of course, there was the garage. Even with the large door down, Dean could feel Baby calling for him. She never liked to be locked away for long periods of time.

If it all went well, Dean hoped to have her on the road for a short drive tomorrow. Maybe a trip somewhere the next day. Dean would just have to wait to see how his luck held together. But first thing first he thought as he pushed open the door.

The door opened into the kitchen. Dean liked to think it was a good size. They could host dinners with Dean's family and all their friends. But it was cozy enough for just their small family. Dean was expecting to see dinner simmering on the stove or in the crockpot. Cas had fallen in love with the kitchen appliance. "It's amazing, Dean. We can put stuff in there while we sleep and when we wake up, it's done!!!" Dean couldn't forget the shine in those big blue eyes.

Dean kept moving, going into the little dining room. "Jackpot!" he said, letting his duffel fall to the floor. Very slowly and cautiously, Dean moved forward towards the table. On it was a beauty of a pie. Dean sniffed the air, taking in the mouthwatering scent of apples. "Now, this is a welcome home present," he said to himself. Dean paused, frowning down at the salt ring. "Really?" he grumbled. Dean couldn't really be mad. It wasn't like Dean hadn't pulled out the holy water fire a few times to prove a point. But that was mostly to Sammy. The little bitch had it coming.

But there were ways around it. A quick trip down the hall, past the bedrooms and to the bathroom and Dean came back with the hair dryer. Sometimes it was just too easy to outsmart his angel. In a few short seconds the salt ring was broken. 

Dean was feeling mighty proud of himself as he reached for the pie. But then the plate started to glow red with sigils. "Fuck," Dean said, drawing his hand back. The plate went back to normal the further Dean's hand moved away from it. 

"Freakin’ angels." Dean wished he could say that it was the first time that Cas had done this but it was not. Dean had learned to pay attention. The last time Dean's hand got stuck in the pie warding, he had to wait until Cas came home to get out. Claire had just laughed at her stepfather's antics. That and took a picture before walking off to her room.

"Hello Dean," came Cas's deep voice from the side door. "I thought I told you pie is for dessert only." The angel said in that annoying unphased voice as he sat a carrier and a bag on the counter. Dean stared at the angel. God, he looked so sexy even in that ill-fitted suit and oversized tan trench coat. 

Dean never liked it when Cas sounded like that. Especially after knowing what the man sounded like when he was wrecked and on the verge of cuming. It always made Dean want to pounce on the angel. Hell, he could feel his body start to heat with the prospects of having Cas in the very near future. "Hey Dad! Caught again?" came a soft female voice that squashed any further ideas of sex. 

Emma, his oldest, stood behind Cas. She was giving her father a knowing look as she placed shopping bags on a counter. Dean tried to move to get away from the incriminating position he was in, only to find he was stuck. "Hey, Pops," Claire said as she walked through the door with bags. To Emma, she said, "Looks like he just noticed the trap." Dean could feel his cheeks heat up at being caught so easily. "Yes, it seems he has," Emma said. The two girls burst into laughter.

When Dean and Cas had first got together, Dean had worried about how the two girls would get along. Both of them already went through their change but the angel and the Amazon, like their fathers, had gotten along well. Too well. Cas seemed to ignore Dean as he and the girls set to work unloading everything. 

The door opened once more and Ben walked in. He walked past everyone while staring down at his gaming system. "Hey, Dad,” Ben said, placing the mail on the table and walking right into the Devil's trap. Ben gave Dean a brief hug, easily wiggling his jacket out of the hold as Dean fingertips grasped at the fabric. Ben then walked into the living room oblivious to his father's troubles.

For a brief moment, Dean wished that Lisa was still alive to have taken her child. But that thought was quickly taken back. Without Ben being born and ending up in Dean's care, they would have never met Cas. Dean hated to think what John would have done to him and Emma by now if they had stayed. They probably would have been long dead and in the afterlife 

John, once he realized that Ben was not Crowley's son, and there would be no royal title or money coming their way, didn't want to have anything to do with Ben. John had enough of Emma from the moment he realized that she wasn't all human. That she was Supernatural. 

John tried to come across like he was open minded. He after all had an omega as a son. John would have welcomed a demon, accepted an angel. Hell, he would have been ok with Emma never changing like the rare ten percent. Being human did have its perks. But Supernatural was just too much. 

With this latest fuck-up, John kicked the Omega whore (the name he called Dean after Emma was born) and Dean's pups out of the house. With nowhere left to go, Dean had to quit his job at the prison, took his daughter and newborn son, and went to Earth to stay with Sam. 

As if being summoned by the thought of his name, there was a knock at the door before Sam Dean's big moose of a brother came in. "Hey guys," Sam said cheerfully. There was a chorus of happy cheers that followed as the children all moved towards their uncle. Even Ben, who had put down his game, was clinging to a leg of Sam's giant frame. Dean approved of the response for Sammy, because really it was Sammy. Who didn't love the big moose?

"Sam," Cas greeted his brother-in-law softly with a smile. Sam turned around, swinging the two teenage girls that were pinned under his arms. "Cas," Sam greeted him. "Am I early?" he asked. Sam made another exaggerated movement this time, moving his leg. They all knew that it was easy for Sam to move despite all the weight but it was just one of the games that he liked to play with the kids. 

"No, Sam," Cas stated as he looked fondly at the kids. "I was just about to tell the children that they would be staying with you this weekend." As soon as the words were out of Cas's mouth, the children all talked excitedly over each other. 

Cas let this go on for a few before he simply raised his hand. It only took a moment for them all to calm back down. "Is it true?" asked Ben's small voice. He was hiding behind one of Sam's huge broad wings. "Yes," Cas said, making sure to look down at the little boy before looking at the others. "So, if I were you, I would go pack."

There was another set of cheers as the children hurried past Dean to their bedrooms. "I will go with them, otherwise, Ben will probably just pack toys." Cas looked at Dean as he passed, Dean made sure to show his displeasure at his current situation. 

And Cas in true Castiel fashion acted like he didn't understand what was going on. Sam didn't speak until the door clicked behind them. "Really, Dean? A Devil's trap? I thought that you would at least wait until the kids were gone for the night before starting up whatever kinky roleplay shit the two of you get into." Dean crossed his arms. "Shut up, bitch. Devil's trap sex is some of the best sex I ever had. Not that it is any of your business. But what you need to do is let me out of this thing."

Sam's wings fluffed up in irritation, the protective sigils shimmering over the wings. Sam could not pull his wings into another dimension. Dean knew that was his fault. It was the reason why Sam was so interested in warding. It wasn't a problem while Sam was in Heaven. But Sam wanted to be in a place where Dean could go. And while their grandfather acknowledged that Dean was still his grandson, the old-fashioned angel would not let a demon into the Campbells’ ancestral home in Heaven. So that meant Earth. Dean was very proud that Sam was a ward maker. Making some of the strongest and safest wards out there. Dean and Cas's house was often a testing ground.

"Nope," Sam said, popping the p. "I know you happen to forget a lot, but your husband has the Archangel gene. I have seen him when he gets mad and that gene activates. He is way more powerful than me. And you want me to go up against him? Not happening. You got yourself into this mess, you can wait until Cas lets you out of it." Sam gave him that bitch face. Dean shook his head. "I am disappointed in you, Sammy. You forget that I have Prince of Hell blood running through me. I would protect you," Dean said matter of factly.

All this did was make Sam laugh. "Dean, everyone knows that you have that blood in you. And they know why you have it too." Sam gave Dean a hurt look that had Dean rolling his eyes. "But," Sam said with a smirk tugging on his lips. "for someone with such a powerful bloodline in his veins, it's surprising how easily you were tricked." 

"In my defense, Sam, it was pie." Dean pointed to the pie from where it still called on the table. Sam shook his head but stepped carefully into the trap. Dean moved too, pulling Sam into a hug. "It's ok, Samantha, I know you missed your strong handsome brother. I know it is a burden to be the prettiest person in the house when I am not around." 

Sam pulled back, giving Dean a light punch to the shoulder. "I wasn't the one that initiated the hug first, jerk. Just admit it. You like hugs and cuddles." Dean started to open his mouth to object but Sam raised a hand. "I know you, Dean. And if that wasn't enough, Cas spills all your secrets every time he is around Mom." Dean pouted at the words. "Traitor," Dean hissed out before a sad look crossed his features. "How is Mom?"

"She is better," Sam started off. "Remembered you for a little while." Dean frowned. Since the incident, Mary had yet to remember Dean for more than a few minutes. The events of that night had left her mind unstable. Mary spent her days in a daze. "She did?" Dean mumbled. "Yeah. I was sitting with her and she said I had the exact same wings as you." Dean let out a snort. "Fuck. It always comes back to the wings," he grumbled.

The truth was Sam's wings looked like Dean's because they had been Dean's. When the demon Azazel had attacked the Winchester's home that night, he had come on a mission for more power. The Campbells were the most powerful angel family outside of the Novaks. Both families stayed in Heaven except one member. One night years ago, young Dean had woken up in the middle of the night. He hadn't known at the time it was because of his father's screams. Dean had gone down stairs for a drink of water and on the way back up, decided to check on his brother because he was a good big brother. 

Only to find Azazel in the nursery. Dean had been a bright and powerful kid. By the age of five, he had already gone through the change. It was thought that Dean, if trained right, could possibly be the first angel outside of the Novaks to become an Archangel. Dean was able to sneak back out and call for help. But it was too late. Mary and John had both had their wings cut off and were too unstable to stay on Earth. They were taken to two separate hospitals in Hell and Heaven. 

Azazel had been captured but not before he infected Sam's blood with his own. With Sam being so young and nowhere near ready for his body to change the blood was killing him. Their grandparents searched high and low for a solution. They paid for the best healers but it all was the same. 

Sam was going to die.

That was until little eight year old Dean stumbled across a book in the Campbells’ extensive library. One that could allow a being to transfer the demonic or angelic essence from one person to the other and have it slowly awakened. A spell of old magic and equally old forces that was forbidden due to the fact that the spell could also cause the power to go to just one person. Many people accused Dean of doing so later in life. It was hard to fathom why someone with as much power as Dean was going to have would just give it all up like that.

"Dean, stop blaming yourself for what happened. You saved Mom. And Dad. You saved my life. It's what you do, Dean, save people. It doesn't always work out but we are all alive today because of you. The rest is something we have to live with." Sam had said it in his justice for all voice. Dean was about to tell Sam that the chick flick moment was over and they were done talking about this for like ever when a low whine filled the silence. 

The two men shared a look before looking to the countertop. "This is all your fault." Dean groaned. That was all that was heard before an ear piercing wailing started. Sam tried to move fast as he could to get to the countertop. "Hurry, Sammy!" Dean shouted over the noise. 

"I am trying," Sam shouted as the noise grew, Sam's hands fumbling as he worked the straps. 

There was a flash of tan, the rustle of wings and Cas was there. "Move!" Cas said firmly. Sam stepped back. Cas moved quickly, lifting the toddler out of the carrier. 

Holding him close, Cas tried to calm the child by grabbing a bottle. But the child didn't calm. In fact the baby's wails got louder sending out pulses of power that started to shake the house. 

The other children cried out in the background. Sam covered his ears. Yet Dean remained focused. "Alpha!!" Dean yelled. Cas looked to his omega. "Give him" was all Dean could say but held his arms out. Cas nodded his head. Dean strained against the trap, his eyes on the child. His pup.

Dean's posture did not relax until the child was in his arms. "There, there little one I got you," Dean said in a low voice. The house still shook. The child still cried.

"I know, sweetheart. Uncle Sammy scared you with that big bear voice. He doesn't know how to keep it down at times," Dean said, giving Sam a look. The toddler's crying paused for a second but continuing only this time a little lower and without the house shaking. "Your uncle was almost as loud as you when he was your age," Dean continued in the same low voice. He brought the child closer to his scent gland so he could smell Dean. 

"Come on, Jack," Dean urged. Jack cried for a few seconds before he eased into a low whine like he didn't want to give up the fight. "Dean," Cas said just as softly. 

Dean turned slowly to see Cas standing just behind him holding out a bottle and a towel. Dean shifted Jack with some bounces that made the kid let out a few giggles. "Thanks, Honeybee,'' Dean said gratefully to Cas. 

The other man gave a smile before letting Dean go back to the child. "There, we go, you little rascal. You just were tired of having to deal with Pops for a whole week huh?" Dean said as Jack took the bottle without any more fuss. Jack blinked up at Dean with big eyes that were already starting to droop. Out of the corner of Dean's eye, he saw Emma leaving out of Ben's room. He looked at her, giving her a questioning eyebrow. She gave Dean a nod and a smile as Claire walked out of the room next. 

Dean let out a breath. It was good to know that the children would look after each other on their own. "Man, you’re good with him. With Cas, it's not even that fast. Hell, even with me, it takes thirty minutes for him to stop crying," Sam said with a pout on his face. Dean turned away from the hallway back to his little brother.

"You didn't birth him, Sam. There is a deep bond between a child and the one that birthed them. It is one of the deepest connections in the world. The only bonds that comes close to that is of mates and siblings,” Cas said as he wiped down the carrier. Sam could agree with that. "Or it could just be I had lots of practice raising you, bitch. They say your first is your test run," Dean said with a smirk. "Language, Dean." Cas glared at Dean, pointing to Dean's mouth then to the towel and the cleaner he was using.

Dean just chuckled, making a kissy-face at Cas before looking back down at Jack who was drifting off to sleep.

It was true. After Dean had given Sam his Grace, Sam was hard to calm. Some said that it was the Grace itself. Since it had been Dean's, it was still attached to him, reaching for him. Having Dean around helped to settle the Grace. 

Meaning for the most part, Dean was the only one who could comfort Sam. This also left their Grandfather without a choice since Dean was a demon, it meant that a piece of land had to be bought and warded. And a house was built for the boys to stay in until Sam was stable enough to be parted from his brother. 

When that had happened, Dean was sent to stay with his dad in Hell while Sam went to Heaven. Even then, the boys would return to the little house for small periods of time over the years while they were still children. With just the two boys, guards and a handful of servants, Dean didn't have a choice but to learn how to take care of his little brother.

"Still, Dean, you're a good dad," Sam said with emotions deep in his voice. Dean just shrugged; he just did what he had to. Anyone could do that if they just tried. 

"We are ready!!!" Ben called, walking obviously pass everyone, dragging his backpack. Emma and Claire came out not too far behind. "I suppose you guys should get going. It is almost time for dinner. Say goodbye to your father," Cas said in a firm voice. One by one the children went up to Dean giving him a hug while trying not to wake Jack back up. Each one got a kiss in return and a farewell of their own. The pattern was repeated as the children stepped up to Cas.

Emma was the first to the door. "You go ahead to the car, I will be right out," Sam said, handing her the keys. "Sure thing," she said, picking up Ben's bag on the way out the door. Miracle could be heard beyond the door barking. Claire followed with Ben at her heels. Ben gave a little wave on the way out.

"Did you want me to take Jack too? I know that you wanted me too originally but..." Sam trailed off, looking sheepishly at the pair. "No, that is okay," Dean said. "We will be okay with just the one. We appreciate you taking the others," Cas said. "Yeah, thanks Sammy," Dean added.

Sam nodded, then, with a wave, he was out the door. Leaving the mates with their youngest. 

"I think little man is ready for bed," Dean said softly as he watched his son's eyelids flutter. "Okay," Cas said simply. He stepped out of the room for a brief second before coming back with a playpen. Cas set it up by the table making sure everything was fine before stepping right into Dean's personal space.

Cas opened up his arms for their son. Dean hesitated for just a second. Not because he was scared Cas would do something to Jack. 

No, there was no safer place for the child. It was just Jack was only coming up on a year old. Dean didn't get as much time with his other two children when they were babies. John demanded that Dean pull his own weight. And when Ben was a baby, Dean had to focus on finding a place to live and then a new job because he was uncomfortable living off Campbell money. With Cas around, Dean could take his time but now with Dean back at work, being out of the house for days on end, it was stressing him to say the least. Dean's nerves were grateful that his baby wasn't out of his sight.

When Cas took Jack out of Dean's arms, he softly brushed a hand over Dean's skin. And for extra measures, he gave Dean a soft kiss to the forehead. When Cas tucked Jack in, he made sure to angle his body out of the way so Dean could see. This way Dean could be satisfied with how Jack was placed. 

Dean gave a small nod of approval. Cas turned back to Dean, taking a half step forward before breaking the devil's trap with a quick scrape of his shoe. 

"I'll get dinner," Cas said simply before moving to the counter. Dean just slumped into a chair. Closing his eyes, Dean let his mind drift as he listened to Cas move behind him.

It didn't take Cas long to come back to the table with a big bag from Dean's favorite burger joint. It made Dean's mouth water. Cas also had two plates with beers balanced on top of them. Soon the bag was divided up and Cas sat down. They raised their beers before they started eating. 

When Dean reached for the pie. Cas stopped him. "Hold on, Dean,” he said quickly before raising his hand to burn out the markings on the plate. Dean gave a small smile. "Thanks, Angel." Cas smiled back. 

The rest of the meal was quiet as they enjoyed being in the same room together. After their meal, Cas cleared the plates, putting everything in the dishwasher. Then he fed Miracle. Dean barely noticed all this with how tired he was. 

Then there were strong hands kneading into Dean's neck and shoulders. Dean melted into the touch. "God, that feels good," Dean all but moaned. Cas was cool against Dean's hot skin. It wasn't the first time that Dean was thankful that angels ran cold. The coolness seeped into Dean's muscles. Dean would proudly and at times loudly admit that he had a temperature kink. And Cas knew it, the bastard.

"How are Benny and Charlie?" Cas asked. Dean shifted a little under Cas's talented fingers. "They are good. Rowena approved the funding so we can hire at least two more people." Cas could hear the smile in Dean's voice. "That's very good to hear, Dean. Does that mean you can cut back on your time at the orphanage?" Dean could hear the slight change in Cas's steady voice that gave him away as being excited. 

"Or at least come home every night. The children miss you. I miss you." Cas stilled above Dean at the admission. Dean placed a hand on top of Cas's. "It might," Dean said, giving the arm a slight tug to bring Cas down for a kiss. 

Cas was the first to pull away. "But probably not?" Cas added. Dean gave a slight shrug. "I am the expert on infant care. And unfortunately we get a lot of those. We got two new kids this week. A six month old and a five year old." Cas frowned at that. "So young?" Dean nodded. "They are sweet. I think they will be ok. Get adopted out really fast. And speaking of infant experts. When were you going to tell me that Jack's crying was starting quakes?"

Pinking, Cas looked sheepish. "He hadn't done it when you're around. I didn't want you to worry." Dean frowned at that. "Cas," Dean started. "What the actual fuck? Quakes at his age, that's a big sign that Jack could be a --" Cas cut Dean off with a sharp look. "I know what it can mean. Unlike you who just read about them in books, I grew up with four of them, Dean," Cas said sharply.

Dean didn't take it personally. Cas's family was a sore spot. One Dean really couldn't blame his angel for having. The Novaks had five sons. All five sons had the Archangel gene. Four of which turned into full blown Archangels. As was the tradition the son's were renamed after the very first Archangels. Castiel was the only one not to turn.

Which meant as was another Novak family tradition, Cas was to be bred out to those who also tested high for the gene. There were four omegas on that list, none of which were to become Cas's official mate unless an Archangel was born. Cas had already been paired with Hannah. The result was Claire, whose Archangel gene had tested dormant. 

When Cas refused to sign over his rights to Claire, he was disowned. Cas's father convinced Naomi, the head of the Novak family, to allow Cas to be able to take all his things upon leaving. Cas moved to Earth with his pup. And with all the books, Cas had acquired over the years he was able to open a bookshop. 

A shop into which Dean had stumbled into with his pups after Dean had enough of their complaining of uncle Sammy's lack of children's books. To Dean, the place was a dream. Something for everyone. Books he could read to both Emma and Ben that they could enjoy. Classics that Dean could buy to replace the ones he lost when his father kicked him out. Comics!! And best of all the little children's area where there were plush chairs and bean bag seats in various sizes for kids to sit while their parents shop.

On the day they walked in, Cas was reading to a group of children. His deep voice had carried throughout the whole store, drawing people to him. Dean was no exception to this. Emma had pulled Dean to a corner, pushing Dean down so that she and Ben could climb into Dean's lap. It took one look from those blue eyes for Dean to know that he had at least wanted the man.

His kids had dragged him over to Cas to say hello and thank him for the story. Dean had been mad at first when the man had not gotten up when they approached. Only for that to melt away at the sight of the little girl so close to Emma's size curled up in the alpha's lap using the trenchcoat as a blanket. It clicked in Dean's head that he wanted this man for something way more than a couple of fucks. And by the chatter from the children, they very much agreed with that. 

"Cas," Dean said, softly staring up into the blue eyes watching the anger slowly bleed out. "Dean." Cas frowned. "I am sorry, love, I had no right to say that. I am just worried. Jack is teetering on the edge. For him to display this level of power at this age, it is very likely that he will be an Archangel. And if he does turn, I am afraid they will come for him." Cas looked miserable. 

Dean smirked at Cas, his eyes crinkling with mischief. "Honeybee, if they come for our son, then we will fight them." 

Cas looked at Dean like he had lost his mind. "Dean, the Novaks are powerful." Dean pulled Cas around the chair so that they could stare at each other. "And so are the Campbells and all of the friends of the Winchesters. There are more of us than them. Plus, Cas, I hate to say it but there are more people that hate the Novaks than you think. I happen to know that if I ask, the Queen of Hell would help herself. So I would like to see those angels try. But before they come, we can send Sam to go let them know that we mean business."

"You would send Sam?" Cas asked unsure. Dean nodded his head. "Hell, yeah, I would. My brother can be scary when he is in legal mode. I can't believe that he never wanted to do anything more than learn that stuff for a hobby." Dean had the biggest proud papa grin on his face. Blinking fast, Cas then smiled. "You’re something else, Dean Winchester. Remind me not to get on your bad side." 

Dean yawned. "I don't think you ever could, Angel." Cas nodded his head before standing to his feet. He shucked off his coat before rolling up his sleeves and loosening his tie. Dean swallowed. "Come, Dean," he said, holding out his hand. "Let us retire. It has been a long day." Dean took the hand but stepped right up to Cas, pressing up against the angel's firm body. "Are you sure we should go to sleep? It isn't too often the knotheads are out of the nest. The stuff that we could get up to, with my heat still not due for another couple of months."

Cas cocked his head to the side, thinking over the idea. Dean took that moment to roll his hips against Cas's. Now that Dean had mentioned his heat they would have to discuss what they wanted to do. It was the only time Dean could get pregnant. Dean was just glad that, unlike angel females or omegas, Dean's heat was only every two years or so. 

Cas had told him that angels could get pregnant outside of heat but their bodies took a few years to reset after giving birth. It was why Cas and his brothers were so far apart in age. After Michael and Lucifer turned Archangels, Naomi waited a century before having Raphael. Castiel was the youngest by at least three centuries. It was also why Cas was to have a couple of breeding partners to maximize the chance of getting an Archangel.

Dean shuttered to think how worse human females, who could get pregnant so soon after giving birth, had it. Dean liked sex too much to have to monitor his cycles so hard. Being with Lydia had been a wake up call that he needed to pay attention to his cycles more. And that time with Lisa, his heat had come early. Jack was Dean's only kid that he had planned to end up pregnant with. 

Cas was one of the few partners that Dean had ever had that could keep up with Dean's sexual appetite. And for that Dean was grateful. Dean smiled at the responding pressure that was answering Dean's thrusts. "Dean," Cas groaned and Dean knew he had him. "Hush, Angel, I got you."

There was a loud sigh that hadn't come from either of them. Green and blue eyes darted to the playpen, both of them freezing. "Don't wake up. Dear god, don't wake up," Dean hissed under his breath. They both stared as Jack rolled over on his back and Dean was off. Jack's face was just starting to scrunch up when Dean eased him onto his stomach. Jack squirmed for a second before he stilled letting out a sigh before settling back to sleep.

Dean let out a breath. Cas stepped up beside him, a hand sliding up to his mark giving it a gentle squeeze. "He is so like you. You too get fussy when you're on your back." The angel paused for a second. "Well, at least, to sleep. The other times I can't really tell what you're trying to say besides more and harder." Dean knew it was a tease but he spoke anyways. "And who is the one that loves that position, Cas?" 

Cas cut him off while stepping closer to the playpen. "Just let it go, Dean, not everything is meant to be a fight." Cas reached out, placing two fingers to Jack's forehead. In a blink of an eye both father and son had vanished. A second later Cas was back. "I put Jack in the nursery. Let’s go to sleep," Cas said as he took hold of Dean's hand, leading him down the hall to the master bedroom.

"What about my sex? I wanted to get laid," Dean whined, even though he was tired. "There is still time, Dean. If Jack sleeps through the night without throwing another fit, I will take him to Sam's in the morning. Then you can get laid," Cas said the same way he did when he was trying to get the kids to do something they didn't want to do.

Dean knew that Cas deep down was just as excited. And the fact that Cas was taking Jack to Sam's in the morning meant he was planning on waking Dean up with some light bulb shattering sex. And that was something Dean could get behind or under.

Man, he loved coming home.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. This story had started with Dean leaving Hell with John and staying with his boyfriend on the weekends. But then I changed it to Dean living with Cas, added the Omega and Alpha trope. As I typed more stuff kept coming to me like adding the kids and Miracle. Some things are from the discord like this fanart I saw where Dean could use the mark Cas gave him as a radio. I thought that was very clever. You can find that here: https://foxymoley.tumblr.com/post/639783068568371200/turns-out-dean-and-cas-can-use-the-handprint-like
> 
> Not mentioned in the story is that Sam is seeing Jessica. In my head is that he will have a triad with Gabriel. They will meet when Sam goes to make sure the Novaks won't make a play to take Jack. It will be Gabriel falling for Sam that will allow Jack to stay with his family.
> 
> Lastly I kind of made Dean a bit like Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, willing to give whatever it took in order to make his brother safe. Dean is like Ed in the fact that he doesn't care that he won't be an angel anymore as long as Sam is alive and has a chance that is all that matters.
> 
> P.S. When I first started watching Supernatural I remember the first time Mary had said angels are watching over Dean. In my mind I thought it was going to result in something big coming out later that Dean and Sam were going to be part angel due to their mother. I always thought it was sad that this didn't happen.


End file.
